Guilt
by Show Expert 1
Summary: This is a changed version where there is more Daikari and less Takari. I did not create the parts of takari to mock those fans. Kari saws T.K. and feels weird and does something she shouldn't.
1. Weird Feeling

Author Note: There'll be times when Kari is narrating and where it will be normal.

Ages of Characters

Kari, Davis, T.K., Mina, Ken, Yolei-24

Tai, Mimi, Sora, Matt-27

Chapter 1: Weird Feeling

Kari's Point Of View

It was a great day for me. I was with a great boyfriend, I had 4 great friends, and I don't know how things could get better. I had just arrived at my apartment building when I saw my boyfriend Davis and his noodle cart.

Normal Point Of View

"Hey there." Kari said.

"Hey you." Davis said as he set the cart down and kissed her.

"What are you doing here?" Kari asked.

"I just wanted to see my girl." Davis said. "and to see if you have plans for tonight."

"Actually I was going to the opera with Yolei since Mimi has to pack and Sora has designs to work on." Kari said.

"How come she can't go with Ken?" Davis asked.

"Ken has to work on this case and she has no one else to go with." Kari answered. "Did you want to come?"

"I was hoping to have a little time together." Davis said.

"Tell you what, I don't have to get ready until 9 so why don't you drop your cart off and come back and we can have a little fun before I have to get ready." Kari said.

"I'll be back soon." Davis said as he left with his cart.

...

A Couple Hours Later

Davis came back and Kari was already in her bed.

"I see you're already." Davis said.

"Remember we just have a couple hours." Kari said. Davis started to undress himself and when he was down to nothing he got right on her and started kissing.

"I am going to enjoy every minute." Davis said as he pushed her down and they were having their little fun for as long as they can.

…

Mimi's Apartment

Kari narrating

Meanwhile Mimi with my brother Tai were packing Mimi's things since she had to move to a new place.

Normal Point Of View

"How long do you have before you have to move?" Tai said.

"About 3 days." Mimi said.

"And you have to pack all of this in 3 days." Tai complained.

"Well there's nothing I can do." Mimi said. "so that's why before I have to pack I figure we can have one last night in here." She said as she got closer and unbutton his shirt.

"Wouldn't that make more sense when you're done packing and on your last night?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, but this way we'll be worm since we won't have our clothes." Mimi said as she kissed his neck.

"Alright." Tai said all relaxed.

Kari narrating

Tai and Mimi started to have their last night with no holding back.

…

Sora and Matt's Apartment

Sora and Matt were working on their jobs. Sora was working on her designs and Matt was researching on technology for satellites for when he had to go up in space and work on one, but that was months away.

Normal narration

"How are those designs coming?" Matt asked when he took a break.

"Almost done." Sora said. "Hey I've been thinking, we have been married for a couple years and I was thinking maybe we should start a family." That threw Matt off guard.

"You want to have a kid?" Matt said.

"Well not now. We should find a way to be ready for parenthood." Sora said.

"Oh, that makes sense. We really don't know how to raise a kid." Matt said.

"Exactly." Sora said. "We just need to figure out how we're going to do it."

…

Kari's Apartment

Kari narrating

While Sora and Matt figured out how to become parents I was with Davis before I had to leave to the opera with Yolei.

Normal narration

They were in Kari's bed and Davis was kissing the side of her neck. Kari was giggling.

"You're not wasting any energy are you?" Kari said.

"Well since I'm not going to be with you tonight then might as well go with it." Davis said as he stopped.

"Well I got to save energy and it's about time I get ready." Kari said.

"Time flies by quick." Davis said with sadness.

"Don't be upset I promise tomorrow will be as much fun." Kari said.

"Okay and you keep your promises." Davis said as he gave her another kiss.

…..

Kari narrating

After Davis and I were done I was on the way to the opera with Yolei. I was in my silk pink dress and Yolei was in her spaghetti strap black dress.

Normal narration

"Are you sure you'll be okay since you got with Davis before you left?" Yolei asked.

"Don't worry he was really the one doing most of the work." Kari said.

They went in and sat at the top of the stands on the side.

"Thanks for coming by the way." Yolei said.

"I was happy to do it with the others working." Kari said.

The lights dimmed down and the show was about to start. Kari got out some opera glasses from her purse and look through them. She stop however when, across from the stand she was in she saw T.K. and his wife Mina. She was happy to see that T.K. was there, but he noticed something. He borrowed Mina's opera glasses to get a better look and saw Kari looking at him. Kari began to feel weird.

"I'm sorry Yolei I got to go." Kari said

"Are you okay?" Yolei asked.

"I'm fine I think I'm just gonna go home I don't feel like myself." Kari said. She got up and left. T.K. saw that she did and wonder what just happened.

….

Outside

Kari leaned against the wall and was thinking.

'What just happened in there? Why did I feel weird when I saw T.K.' Kari thought.

To Be Continue


	2. Accident Night

Chapter 2: Accident Night

Kari's Apartment

There was a knock on the door and when Kari opened it it was Davis.

"Hey Yolei called me and told me what happen, are you okay?" Davis said as he entered

"I'm fine it's just I saw T.K. there." Kari said.

"I still don't get it weren't you happy to see him?" Davis asked.

"I was, but when he saw me on the opposite stand and saw that I was looking at him through my glasses I just felt weird." Kari said.

"Well I just wanted to see if you're okay." Davis said.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Kari said as she hugged him.

"Well okay, but you better let Yolei know you're okay." Davis said.

"I will." Kari said.

….

A Café

The girls got together and Kari told Yolei and the others what happened last night.

"You saw T.K. and felt weird?" Sora said.

"Yeah, I guess I just felt embarrassed." Kari said.

"Embarrassed of what?" Mimi asked.

"Embarrassed that T.K. saw me and I was looking at him through my glasses." Kari said.

"That's understandable, I'm just glad you're fine." Yolei said. "but you do know that T.K. will come to talk to you."

"Can we please change the subject?" Kari asked not wanting to talk about it.

"Okay, Mimi how is it going with the packing?" Yolei said.

"Great with Tai's help I'm going to get done ahead of time." Mimi said.

"Well I have news too." Sora said. "Matt and I are planning to start a family."

"Wait so are you…." Kari said

"No I'm not pregnant we need to practice being parents first." Sora said.

"How are you going to do that?" Yolei asked.

"We're still figuring that out." Sora said.

…..

Kari narrating

After me and the girls got together Sora went home and saw Matt with a parenting book.

Normal narration

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Reading." Matt said.

"A parenting book, those things hardly help." Sora said.

"Well I don't have any better ideas." Matt said. "At least they will give me ideas."

"Look Matt we can learn how to be parents together." Sora said as she got behind him and rubbed his muscles.

"You always know how to make me feel relax." Matt said as he got up and started kissing her.

…..

Kari's Apartment

Davis was just making sure Kari was still fine.

"You don't have to worry about me I'm fine." Kari said.

"I know I just want to make sure you're okay since Yolei told me you acted the same when you left the café." Davis said. When he sat down one of the legs of the couch broke.

"Are you okay?" Kari asked.

"I'm fine." Davis said. "You do need to do something about your furniture."

"I need to do something about all my furniture some keep falling apart." Kari said.

"I was great in wood shop back in school, I'll fix it." Davis said.

"You will?" Kari asked.

"Yeah I'll come by tomorrow." Davis said as he gave a good bye kiss and left. Then a few minutes after that there was a knock. When Kari opened it it was T.K.

"T.K. what are you doing here?" Kari asked.

"Didn't you get my messages? I wanted to see if you're okay. I saw you left the opera after I spotted you." T.K. said.

"I'm fine really." Kari said. "Look you don't have to check on me I'm going to be fine."

"Are you sure?" T.K. said.

"Yeah right now I just want to be alone, later." Kari said as she pushed T.K. out and closed the door before he said anything.

….

Kari narrating

Ken's Apartment

I wasn't the only one having problems; Yolei wasn't doing so well either.

Normal narration

Ken was working on the same case and Yolei was in the bed waiting for him.

"Ken come to bed!" Yolei shouted across the room.

"I can't right now I'm busy working here!" Ken shouted. Yolei was feeling neglected like Ken loved his work more than her.

….

The Next Day At Kari's Apartment

Davis was working on repairing the furniture, but the sound was driving her crazy.

"HEY DAVIS!" Kari shouted so he can hear her. He turned around and took off his headphones. "How longer is this going to take?" Kari asked.

"It might take a while because a bit is damage on the inside." Davis said.

"Well the noise is making me crazy." Kari said.

"Well why don't you go check into hotel for the night. This should cover it." Davis said as he handed a credit card.

"What about your place?" Kari asked.

"I don't think you'll feel comfortable because it's packed and I'll be gone for a week." Davis said. "I'm heading to Shinbuya because one of my restaurants is opening there and I have to check it out."

"You're leaving." Kari said.

"I said I'll be back in a week." Davis said.

"Okay well I'll go find a hotel." Kari said as she left.

…

Kari narrating

Mimi's New Apartment

While I was looking for a hotel to spend the night, Mimi moved into her new apartment.

Normal narration

"This place seems cozy." Mimi said.

"Now you just need to make sure you stay." Tai said.

"Funny, anyway I know just how to spend my first night here." Mimi said as she pushed Tai into her new bedroom. About 5 minutes later they were on the bed kissing with only Tai's boxers and Mimi in her bra and panties.

"This IS a good way to spend the first night." Tai said.

"There is another way to make this better." Mimi said as she placed her hand near Tai's boxers. Tai screamed "God" so loud it was heard around the whole block.

….

Kari

Kari checked into a hotel and was watching a movie until she got a called.

"Hello." Kari said.

"Kari its T.K." T.K. said on the other side of the phone. "I know you're in a hotel I'm in the lobby."

"T.K. what are you doing here?" Kari asked.

"I just want to talk." T.K. answered.

"Fine stay in the lobby I'll be right down." Kari hanged up covered up in a coat and head down. When she was in the lobby she saw T.K. by the front desk. "T.K. how did you know I was here?"

"Davis told me where you were." T.K. said.

"You went to my apartment." Kari said.

"Like I said I just want to talk." T.K. said

"No we don't if you want to see if I'm fine." Kari said as she walked away.

"Kari wait." T.K. said as he went after her. She kept pushing the button for it to open then it did, but T.K. kept it from closing. "Kari look…" "No T.K." Kari interrupted

"You don't need to worry I'm fine." Kari said.

"But…" T.K. said but a bellman accidently pushed T.K. in and the elevator closed. They were so close that T.K. was forced to look in her eyes. Then on instinct T.K. kissed her. Kari tried not to kiss back, but she did. T.K. even pushed her back on the elevator.

…..

T.K.

T.K. was in a bed with no clothes on, out of the covers, and breathing hard. To his left was Kari in the same position. They were both in the hotel room and they didn't think for one second about Mina or Davis. After a quick look at each other Kari got on top of T.K. and started kissing him with out a care.

To Be Continue

AN: I'm not a takari fan. I only did this to add to drama or something. This is daikari.


	3. Happened Again

Chapter 3: Happened again

Kari narrating

I have never felt greater than I have. I was on my way to Mimi's new place and think how happy I was. I still had 4 great friends, an amazing boyfriend.

Normal narration

Kari was having flash images of her and T.K. from last night breathing hard, all sweaty, kissing fiercely with no clothes, rubbing their hands against the other's body. After that she held her head like she had a headache.

Kari narrating

That I cheated on last night with my best friend and when he was married.

….

Normal narration

Mimi's Apartment

The girls were having a get together and checking out Mimi's new place.

"Cheers!" They all shouted as they tapped their glasses.

"Mimi this place is amazing." Yolei said.

"Thank you and Tai and I did had a great night last night." Mimi said and Kari didn't want to hear that after what she did.

"At least you had a great night." Yolei said. "Ken and I only went to sleep tonight when I wanted him. He was more focused on his work."

"Hey Sora how are things going with the parenthood practice?" Kari said not wanting to here that stuff anymore.

"Matt and I decided to take a parent class, but Matt is taking this more serious than I am." Sora said. "He freaks out if he is going to do something wrong."

"Well parenthood is a big step and maybe he's just trying to make sure he's ready." Yolei said.

"Yeah, but I know how to calm him down." Sora said smirking while taking a sip. Kari didn't want to hear that. A few hours later Mimi and Kari were the only ones left and cleaning up.

"Kari go home I can take care of this." Mimi said. Kari stayed because she would feel better if she told someone.

"I slept with T.K. last night." Kari said.

"You're having an affair?" Mimi said.

"No, it was at a hotel and when we were in the elevator and it just happened." Kari said.

"A hotel?" Mimi said confused.

"Davis was working on repairing my furniture and I couldn't take the noise." Kari said.

"What happened?" Mimi said.

"Well we were still kissing when we left the elevator." Kari said telling the story. "How could it be wrong when it felt so right?" Kari said.

"Kari you can't do that again it's beneath you with T.K. a married man." Mimi said. "I say you should be with Davis it will keep your mind off things."

"I can't he's going to Shinbuya for a week." Kari said.

"Then you have to stay away from T.K. until it blows over." Mimi said.

"Your right, Davis is the one for me, but it won't be easy to stay away from T.K." Kari said.

...

Davis's Apartment

It was late at night and Davis was packing for his trip. When he was going for some water there was a knock on the door. When he opened it Kari was there ith a coat that covered her body.

"Kari are you okay?" Davis said as he let Kari in.

"Yeah I just wanted to come over." Kari said.

"Did you have a nice time with the girls?" Davis asked.

"We had a great time and there's another reason I wanted to come over." Kari said. "Since you're going to be gone for a week I just thought I give you something." She started to unbutton her coat and when it slid down, with her back facing him, she had only a bra and panties.

"You came here with only bra and panties on?" Davis said liking the sight.

"What do you think?" Kari said and Davis grabbed her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"I think I like." Davis said. Kari turned around and kissed him while sending one hand up his shirt and the other down his pants. It was then Davis started to push her into his bedroom. When they were in Kari started to take off his clothes and throw them to the floor. They were now on his bed and kept kissing, but Kari decided to not hold back. She was getting his boxers off and he was getting her bra and panties off. Davis was kissing her breast and sounded like she was running out of breath.

"Keep going Davis." Kari said. She was even keeping a ferm grip on him with her arms and legs. Davis went back up to her face and kissed her on the mouth. Kari was starting to feel better about what happened last night. Kari had them roll over and was kissing his chest and back to his mouth.

"Kari I'm glad you came over." Davis said.

"Shhhh, don't talk." Kari said. "Just make me happy." Then went back to kissing

…..

This Morning

Davis's car was all packed and ready to go.

"You sure you can't stay?" Kari said.

"I want to, but I can't." Davis said. "I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back." He kissed her, got in the car and ready to go. They hold each other's hand until they had to let go.

Kari narrating

I needed my boyfriend now more than ever and he had to leave. My only chance was to stay away from T.K.

…

Normal narration

Sora and Matt's apartment

Sora and Matt were just coming back from one of their parent classes.

"Well that was a good class." Sora said.

"Yeah well I'm going to study." Matt said.

"We don't even have a test." Sora said.

"I don't care I have to." Matt said.

"Matt you need to relax." Sora said rubbing his muscles. Matt enjoyed that, but ignored it.

"I can't I need to study if I want to be a good parent." Matt said and walked away.

…..

Kari narrating

Kari's apartment

I was relaxing on my repaired furniture when there was a knock on the door.

Normal narration

She opened it up and it was T.K., not what she needed. The images of the other night came back in her head.

"T.K. what are….." "Kari this time we need to talk." T.K. said interrupting her.

"The other night, we shouldn't have done that." T.K. said.

"I agree which is why you need to leave." Kari said.

"Not until we talk." T.K. said. They did originally plan to talk, but one thing led to another again. They looked into each other's eyes and kiss again then T.K. lifted her up bridal style and took her to the bedroom. They were lying in Kari's bed with T.K. having no shirt and Kari was wearing an over grown T-shirt.

"Remember this can never happen again." Kari said as she tapped his nose.

"Right, but that dosen't mean we can't have fun now." T.K. said. Neither one were really listening to what the other was saying. Kari removed the shirt and, without a bra, they started kissing again.

To Be Continue


	4. Ending Troubles

Chapter 4: Ending Troubles

Kari's Apartment

It was late at night and instead of staying in the bed T.K. and Kari kept going around the apartment the whole day.

"I can't believe you can keep going." T.K. said.

"Take it easy I don't want to lose all my blood from endless periods." Kari said with a bit of a joke. "I also don't want to be pregnant with your child."

"Don't worry I'm careful." T.K. said as he kissed her and pinned her against the wall. They kept going and Kari sound like she had hardly any breath when T.K. went lower. Then lift her up by the thighs with her wrapping her legs around him, kept kissing, and went on. They were banging against everything.

….

Kari narrating

Ken's Apartment

While T.K. and I went on, which I know I'm going to regret my whole life, Yolei wasn't so lucky.

Normal narration

Ken was close to finishing his case, but Yolei wanted him to pay attention to her.

"Ken." Yolei said trying to get his attention, but he didn't listen. "Ken I don't have any clothes on." She lied for him to look at her, but even that didn't work so she put herself in front of him by slamming her hand.

"What is it?" Ken asked and Yolei looked angrier than she ever did.

"I'm tired of trying to get you to come to bed and you loving your work more than me." Yolei said and walked off leaving Ken upset with himself.

Kari narrating

Sora and Matt's

At the same time Matt became more and more serious with his studies and Sora thinks he was overworking.

Normal narration

"Matt come to bed." Sora begged.

"I can't I have a lot to study." Matt said.

"Matt you have to take a break." Sora said.

"I thought you would take this serious since this was your idea." Matt said with annoyance.

…

Kari narrating

Kari's Apartment

It has been a week and Davis was coming right over and I had to clean my apartment and clear any trace of me with T.K.

Normal narration

Davis knocked on the door and came right in picking up Kari up and spinning her around.

"Hey I missed you." Davis said.

"I missed you too. Did you have fun?" Kari said.

"It wasn't much fun without you." Davis said. "Now I told you I'll make it up to you when I came back."

"Davis can't it wait. I don't feel like myself." Kari said feeling guilty.

"I'll wait for tonight. It will make it more special." Davis whispered in her ear.

"I'm going out for a walk. I don't know when I'll be back because I have a lot on my mind." Kari said.

"Sure thing." Davis said then Kari left.

….

Outside

Kari just got out of her apartment and walked until T.K. caught her.

"Kari" T.K. said

"T.K. go away we can't do what we did again." Kari said.

"I told Mina about us." T.K. said

"You what?" Kari said.

"It happened when I got home. She asked where I was and I couldn't lie to her." T.K. said.

….

Flashback

"You did what?" Mina said hoping what she heard was wrong.

"I slept with Kari and I know it was wrong." T.K. said.

"How could you we're married." Mina said with tears in her eyes.

"I only went by instinct." T.K. said.

"So do you love her now?" Mina said.

"No." T.K. said, but he thought he was lying.

"Let me know who you really love." Mina said before she left.

End Of Flashback

…

"Now I know who I love." T.K. said.

"No, no you can't." Kari said thinking it was her and it started to rain. "I'm with Davis and I can't do that to him. Stay away from me." Then she ran off.

"Kari wait." T.K. said and ran after her. Kari kept running hoping to get away from him, but T.K. caught her.

"T.K. get away from me." Kari said trying to break free from his grip.

"Kari it's not you. I choose Mina." T.K. said and that had Kari settle down. "You're more like a sister and I finally realized that. I only did that with you because I wasn't thinking, I only went by instinct. I do love you Kari, but like a sister. I'm sorry fo doing that to you."

"Thanks T.K." Kari said. "Now I have to confront Davis."

…

Ken's Apartment

It was late at night and Yolei came in since she had nowhere else to go. She noticed Ken wasn't working, but rather in the bed without a shirt.

"Ken what are you doing?" Yolei asked.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you Yolei, but I'm done with the case and I'm all yours tonight." Ken said. Not wasting a second Yolei ran and jumped on him and they made up and make out.

…

Sora and Matt's Apartment

"Matt we need to talk." Sora said.

"Not now Sora." Matt said as he was busy studying.

"Yes now." Sora said as she took the book. "Matt I get you are nervous, but I'm here for you. We can get through this together."

"I guess I have been working hard and on my own." Matt said then pulled Sora on his lap. "Now I'm going to focus on you." Then they started kissing and went to the bedroom.

…

Kari's Apartment

Kari came back to her building and went up to her apartment. When she came in Davis saw that she was soaking wet.

"Kari are you okay?" Davis asked.

"No, there is something I need to tell you." Kari said as she sat down on the couch and Davis wrapped her in a towel.

"Let me guess here." Davis said. "When you came back from the hotel you were acting weird and when I came back you were still acting weird so I'm asking only once. Are you cheating on me?" Then Kari started to cry in his shoulder.

"I am so sorry Davis I don't know why I did it." Kari said.

"Who is it?" Davis asked

"I know you're going to be mad, but it was T.K." Kari said. "I didn't mean it. It just happened, but I swear it's you I choose Davis."

"It's okay Kari." Davis said.

"I know you're mad." Kari said.

"I'm not mad since you just came clean." Davis said.

"You swear?" Kari asked as she lifted her head.

"I do." Davis said.

"I still feel awful." Kari said. "so let me make it up to you." She kissed him and wrapped her legs around him. Davis then pushed her down on the couch and started to undo her shirt. Kari was giving him more love than she ever has. Davis lifted her up and took her to her room. When they were in he set her down and took off her pants and got his clothes off.

…

T.K. and Mina's Apartment

"I swear Mina it will never happen again." T.K. said.

"So you choose and love me?" Mina asked

"Yes and I will never do that to you again." T.K. said. Mina went over to the couch and kissed him while he undid her blouse with her in her bra.

…..

Kari's Apartment

Davis and Kari were in her bed kissing, under the covers with no clothes, with Kari on top.

"So you're not mad anymore?" Kari asked when they separated.

"There's no way I could be mad at you." Davis said.

"Davis." Kari said as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. "Don't let go." Then they kissed again, started to have the best time they ever had, and Davis never let go.

Author Note: I did not do this to mock takari fans.


End file.
